Where we dream of a life that we used to have
by ElizabethHoWey
Summary: I really have no description for this. Pretty much it's a short fanfic where everyone dreams of when they were trolls. (Human!Stuck, mentions of colourful troll blood.)
1. Chapter 1

A quiet night it was in the small town of Sburb, the kids of the town were sleeping. Dreams sprung out from their sleeping minds.

A girl lays in her bed, she's dreaming of a beautiful place full of different colours. A strange red stuffed animal is next to her. She is in a happy content state. Her name is terezi.

Oh another girl is sleeping, her room is full of cat objects and posters. next to her bed is a picture of her and her best friend Equius. She dreams of a place where she's hunting with a giant cat beast called pounce! It's happy and fun. Her name is Nepeta.

Now let's see this equius boy now shall we? He is laying in his royal blue blanket filled bed. he also has a picture next to his bed. Him and nepeta are smiling brightly in it. He dreams of sitting next to nepeta rolelayiny some game.

Ahh let's check to see another, this time it's a boy who's curled up on his mattress that lies on the floor. His wild black hair covers his face. He dreams of him and his best bro throwing down sick fires. This boys name is gamzee.

Gamzee's friend is having a similar dream. Their rapping, but he's in a wheel chair for some reason. his name is Tavros.

How about another? It's a girl, her name is vriska. She's cuddled up to a spider plush. She dreams of roaming the sea's in search of treasure! A smile..no it's more of a smirk is on her sleeping face. She's so peaceful despite of what she's like during the day.

Another? Well okay. This one is a girl with short black hair. Her name is Kanaya, she dreams of her and her girlfriend. Their talking, laughing, but for some reason..it just doesn't feel right. Rose has alcohol in her hand. This is very upsetting.

The Rose girl, Kanaya's girlfriend is in a similar state of dream. It seems weird, she hates alcohol.

Well to continue on, a boy lays in his multicoloured bed. Red and blue shades are on his nightstand next to him. he dreams of him and his girlfriend Aradia, but they look different? Their grey and have horns! Aradia she seems...emotionless.

now to Aradia, she dreams of being a robot. Wait does she have metal ram horns on her head? And why is Equius next to her looking sad? He looks different too!

A hipster boy lies on his futon, his scarf he usually wears is on the ground near his closet. He is dreaming of swimming the sea! he's grey with fins? And horns? He's watching a beautiful girl who looks oddly familiar. Wait is that feferi?

The girl Feferi is slumped on her couch, she was watching animal planet before bed when she fell asleep. The dream she is dreaming is of her on top of a bridge. All her friends are below her for some reason. they all have horns! and are grey! They look scared but..why?

Two boys named Dave and John are sleeping on the floor of the first boys living room. They were having a slumber party tonight. but now they both were dreaming. Dave was dreaming of so many different hims, they were angry some were sad. They were also dead? John was dreaming of flying through the sky! He had some type of blue pajama's on!

A sweet loving girl named Jade was sleeping next to her beloved dog, she dreamed of a universe! A beautiful universe! But her dog..her dog...what was becoming of him?

And finally there's an albino boy, he's laying in his bed. A crab pillow holds his head up. He is dreaming a dream of where all his friends are. They all are trolls? They have many different blood colours! His colour though...didn't fit in. They didn't mind though. They didn't! It was very happy to him for some reason. His name was karkat..

It changed suddenly. All their dreams changed. It went black.

Everyone's dreams connected, they started seeing horrid things.

First was of nepeta and Equius. they were laying next to each other in a puddle of lime and royal blue blood. Gamzee was above them a wicked smile across his face. his own indigo blood was on his face trailing done with claw marks.

Second was where Sollux went a bit crazy...he killed Aradia. Yellow Tears were shown falling from his grey face as he sat beside Aradia's body in debre. Red was everywhere.

Third was where Tavros had his head disconnected from his body, Gamzee was holding it close to his chest. That smile still there.

Fourth was of Terezi stabbing Vriska through the back, she was preventing something, bu it didn't show or tell what.

The next was of Dave over his brothers dead body, a sword coming out of his chest. tears were streaming down his face.

Sixth, Rose and John were standing in front of their mothers and fathers dead bodies. An evil presence near them, shock, anger, sadness flashed on their faces at once.

Seventh was of Jade. She felt of madness, she felt of evil. Her skin was darker, she had dog ears.

Eighth, Eridan had a wand in his hand, they watched as he threw Sollux against the wall causing yellow blood to splatter everywhere. They watched as Feferi had anger and betrayal cross her face, but then Eridan got her too. Fuchsia blood coated everything near her as a hole was seen in her chest.

Kanaya charged the other, but alas he got her too.

And the final one, they all knew who was left. It was the feisty albino boy. They saw him, candy red blood was all over the place. His face was of fear, his black hair was matted, his eyes were in between a gold yellow and a red the same as the blood that covered him.

For some reason, the others knew that some game had ended. They knew that Karkat was in pain for some reason, and they knew...that when Karkat fell it started a world where they were all together. Together as humans.

**This, I hope did not suck to bad. My grammar is not the best write now so if you sea any mistakes, just tell me? Well I was on a sadstuck spree and thought hehe, well this seems like a swell Idea. Not sure if i should write second chapter...not sure if it sounds complete or not...not sure when i'll stop writing this authors note. **

**Don't worry my story karkat you have a problem will be updated soon! I just had to get this otta the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random dream thing Karkat has .3.**

_Karkat looked around, where was he? All he remembered was sitting next to Gamzee at the meeting everyone had. It turns out they all had the same twisted dream, a really screwed up dream. _

_A honk sounded behind him, he turned around and eyes went wide. He looked the same as last night but..he..he..had..blood of the colours of his friends on him. Wait how did he know that? Another honk sounded, a small patch of fear was swelling up in his chest._

_That Honk scared him for some reason. Gamzee let out a laugh so cold it was demonic. Red tinted tears ran down his face. _

_A cold hand was laced on his shoulder he spun around fast and was faced with most of his friends, they had white eyes and they were trolls the same as Gamzee. Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHY? _

_He screamed and tried to run, but Sollux had just grabbed his arm, not letting him move. Gamzee was getting closer to him, he only heard a faint voice that was clearly Sollux's, "Time to join usth."_

_Gamzee grabbed Karkat's head and snapped it quickly to the side._

* * *

He woke up to panicked and surprised faces, tears were on his face and he was beginning to hyperventilate. Gamzee had a hand on his shoulder.

Nope, Nope, NOPE, NOPE!

He shot up and away from the other, more startled looks from everyone.

he couldn't breath, his chest hurt. Sollux stood up and walked slowly towards him putting his hands up, "Kk, pleasth calm down?.."

No, no, no, no. He backed away each time Sollux took a step. He betrayed him, he held him for that clown so he could die! He growled at everyone, this wasn't his normal don't fuck with me growl it was different. It sounded..scared?

He crouched down and growled more loudly like an animal, it was a strange sight. Nepeta looked scared, she was holding tight to Equius.

"Back away you traitors! You crazy assholes!"

"Wwhat'd wwe do?" Eridan crossed his arms clearly not amused.

"Do I really need to say! You fucking let a crazy ass Juggalo snap my neck!"

Gamzee stiffened a horrified looked sprayed across his face. Eyes looked to Gamzee their expressions matching Gamzee's.

"Karbro I-."

The albino hissed and launched at him his unusually sharp nails ready to scratch. Feferi who was on Gamzee's left side screamed and jumped up and out of the now crazy Karkat.

Gamzee did his best trying to get him not to scratch his eyes. Equius had to get up and grab Karkat's arms, he was now hissing and growling again, trying to be free of the hands that were holding him.

Kanaya ran into the kitchen and grabbed the band aids they were at her house so she knew where things were at. Gamzee was holding a bleeding nose and was trying to wipe away blood that was coming out of the many deep scratched Karkat had given him. She started to patch him up while everyone else tried to get Karkat to calm down.

"Dude take a chill pill!" Dave shouted, this only made Karkat try to fling his arm at Dave's face.

Nepeta and Feferi stood together terrified, they were on good terms with Karkat and Never ever seen him like this, it was scaring them badly. Tavros was over with Gamzee and Kanaya patching him up. John was worriedly looking around the room. Eriden was trying to console feferi and Nepeta. And Terezi sollux, and aradia were trying to help calm Karkat down.

Aradia suggested slapping him and actually did it but he only bit her hand in the process. Sollux shook his shoulders and only got smacked in the face by his flailing hand, and Terezi was trying to talk to him which wasn't working.

Gamzee suddenly stood up and walked over to Karkat, it went silent. Karkat locked down into a death glare with Gamzee. He seemed to get more quiet with each step Gam took. When he was in front of the angry one, Gamzee was about to say something but before he could get a word in tears started to steam down his face and he began to wriggle around frantically.

"No, No, No, No, No please Gamzee don't do it. Please."

The smaller was wracked with sobs, Equius wide-eyed let go and Karkat sunk to the ground. Gamzee looked scared and confused, What'd his bro think he was about to do?

Suddenly he dropped, a loud thud echoed the room as Karkat's head met the floor.

**._. Not proud of this but Nyeh. **


End file.
